x_companyfandomcom-20200215-history
Harry James
Harry James was a Canadian Agent at Camp X and the youngest member of Aurora Luft's team. Earlier life Harry was selected for training while he was studying at the University of Toronto where he was working towards a double major in chemistry and engineering. While he was at university he founded a HAM radio club for hobbyists where he developed a decryption system for sending and receiving high speed Morse Code messages. A direction finding van in Toronto followed the signal to Harry's dorm room where he was briefly mistaken for an enemy agent, this is how Harry became recruited. During his time at Camp X Harry designed several gadgets for the Toy Shop which are used by agents in the field. Also during his stay at Camp, Harry was the star of instructional videos intended for new agents covering topics such as memorization, pill kits and suitcase radios. Field Experience Harry has many skills that are applicable in the field such as a fluency in English and basic working knowledge in French. He is also able to repair and use electrical equipment such as radios. Harry is the one with the greatest knowledge of explosives, due to his chemistry studies in university, within his team so any demolition task falls to him. Arguably Harry's most important skill is his speed and accuracy while he is transmitting code. He is able to transmit 51 words per minute of Morse. Harry is considered to be the little brother of the team because he is the the youngest and the most optimistic. Throughout the first season various members are concerned with Harry's well being in the field. In the first episode Neil Mackay and Tom Cummings gang up on Harry while they pretended to fight as real brothers often do. Despite Harry's age he is experiencing the hardships and the harsh realities of war which greatly impact him personally. The greatest example of this is in episode 4: "Sixes and Sevens" when he delivers a dying Frenchwoman's baby and has to bring the child to a monastery. Having survived the shattering of his ideals last season, Harry forces himself past despair and back toward hope. The loss of Tom, of so many good men at Dieppe, will have been for nothing if he doesn’t fight back harder than ever, in their memory. His loyalty to Neil grows as the two men set off on a forbidden and high-risk road trip to rescue Miri. At every dark turn, Harry now bounces back, and throws all his ingenuity and resilience into helping his team and their comrades-in-arms. When the team takes a harrowing trip across the Polish border on a train bound for a concentration camp, Harry urges their fellow prisoners to remember the possibility of hope... and once again comes up with a plan that emboldens them all, in their darkest hour, and sparks their faith in the future. Specialization Harry is skilled with explosives, gadgets, repair & maintenance of electronic components, and Morse code. He is fluent in English and has a working knowledge of French. Relationships Category:Deceased Category:Member of the X Company Really likes Siobahn, until he finds out she's a mole. Doesn't believe her when she says her feelings for him are real.